Horizon
by Luna Magic17
Summary: Isabella Swan also known as Sparky is a real wildfire. Something the Cullen clan isn't use to. She isn't like the other women in their life. She is different, exotic, and untamed. She wasn't supposed to be a fixture in their lives. She was turning hers around. The last thing she wanted to do was get caught up with the mafia. But you don't turn your back on family no matter what.


You know something, I hate cops. Like I fucking hate them. They are all crooked some type of the way. If they aren't abusing the law to work with criminals they are abusing to get ahead in their department. Chicago finest are assholes each time I see one I flick them off. I have a deep sense of hatred for them. Slimy pigs, I tell you.

Michelle gives me the stink eye when I waltz into the salon but she can go screw herself. She lets out an annoyed huff when I touch one of the new plants. It's not like it's going to shrivel up and die from my touch. I flip my hair over my shoulder and continue on my path.

"Hey cupcake Ali in," I lean over the counter and pop my bubble in her face.

She leans back in disgust, " _Alice,_ is with a client. You have to wait your turn."

"I'm not here for a fucking appointment. I'm here to visit," I snap looking down at her. She meets my eyes clearly annoyed, "You got something you wanna say?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail," She believes this will hurt me. Newsflash bimbo its not my first stint in the joint.

I shrug, "I'm out on parole. You got a problem with that? No. I didn't think so. Look I going to go back and surprise, _Ali._ "

Bimbo shouts something at me but I ignore her. The women all give me looks as I make my way through the salon. In my torn skinny jeans and oversized Beetles shirt I do indeed stick out. They are all wearing some expensive stuff that I can't even pronounce. The ones that are familiar with me gives me wary glances. Well, I'm not about to burn this bitch down so they can turn their eyes back down to their customers hair.

Ali, is in the back performing a wax. She looks up when the door opens ready to chew someone out. Instead she grins widely when she sees its me. I kick the door shut behind me and go over to her. The lady that is getting the Brazilian wax done looks up in obvious discomfort.

"Chill, miss lady, I got the same body parts. Well, I don't have all that shit on mines," I tell her pointing at her half waxed crotch.

Ali hits me in the arm. I look down at her, "Izzy, you can't say stuff like that to customers!"

"Alice, who is this vile creature?" The lady questions risking a look at me. I smile widely at her displaying my pearly whites.

"This is my best friend," Ali informs her.

"I just got out of prison."

They both give me a 'what the hell look'. I shrug and take a seat away from them. It's funny as shit to see Ali positioned between some random lady legs ripping off patches of pubic hair. For one because Ali hates anything in her face besides dick and two she has too much personality.

"Yo, Ali, what's up with these people and calling you _Alice_ ," I ask her.

"It's my job, Sparky, I can't having them calling me by my nickname," Ali tells me her eyes never leaving the lady crotch. She tsk when the lady flinches as she rips off another patch of hair, "You been to Renee's yet?"

Nope, I hadn't want to deal with that shit. Alice takes my silence in stride already knowing the answer. Alice is the only family I got really. She knows she would be the first person I would see when I left the big house. I stopped Alice from coming to see me four years ago once I saw how it was messing with her. She is a delicate person when it comes to certain stuff. She hates seeing the stuff she cares about mistreated.

Alice has a big heart like the size of the pendant draped around her neck. Alice don't make that much money in this place to afford something like that. It's real too, probably five carats if my eyes aren't deceiving me. Someone got them a rich admirer.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I ask spinning around in my chair.

"A guy I met at a club a couple weeks ago," She doesn't bother denying it.

I nod to myself, "Is he the one that was helping you send me money."

"What? No! I did that by myself. He has been paying some of my bills leaving me with extra cash. I wouldn't ask him to do that unless it was necessary," Alice proclaims.

"Cool. Hey, can I crash at your place later," I ask her. She nods with a small smile on her face, "I'm about to go find James."

"Be careful. I don't like him, Sparky."

James is an acquaintance of mines that was responsible for my last stint. I told that fucker that he had the wrong house but what does he do? Go into the fucking house and trip the fucking security alarm. He got let off but they nailed me with the security footage. I roll my neck staring at the huge guy manning the front door. James set up shop in an abandon house on the rough side of town so nobody would know what he was up too.

The man looks at me curiously with my two pigtails and a metal baseball bat. Just as he cocks his head to the side I swing the bat. The guy goes down on his knees with a loud groan. I proceed to knock him in the back of the head to ensure he stays out for a couple of hours. When I go inside the house Brady stands up but I hit him in the kneecaps. It goes on like this as I make my way through the house. Hitting random people kneecaps.

"Sparky!" I turn with my bat in the air.

James stands in the door of the kitchen. His greasy hair is pulled back in a low ponytail and there is a bruise on his right cheek. He is going to have a matching one on the other side if he doesn't give me what I want and now. We look at each other neither one of us moving from out places.

"Where is it," I yell at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? And why are you hitting people with bats?"

I huff, "You know damn well what I am talking about. I want my board goddamnit!"

"You took out half of my people for a fucking skateboard! Are you insane," James yells at me his eyes darkening.

I have had that board for two years. It's a part of me that I rather not relinquish and when I returned home I expected to find it only to see that it's missing. So I do not think I am overreacting. There are two things in this world that I will kill for: Alice and my board.

"Maybe! Now where is it," He punches the wall near his head in anger. It's a fear tactic that isn't working on me. I have known him way too long to allow his burst of anger to affect me.

"Your damn board is upstairs. Go get it and get the hell out. If you aren't gone in three minutes I am shooting you in the ass," He declares before stomping away.

After grabbing my board and jumping out of the second story window I make my way towards Alice flat. She lives in a nice apartment building that house an assortment of people. Alice bought this place like a year ago. This is the first home she has ever had.

I punch in the code and head up the stairs. Alice won't be home for at least another hour at the earliest. Knowing Alice she will be doing her best to get out of that salon to see me. I open the door and immediately relax. This is home. No matter where I go or how long I stay away when I am here surrounded by Alice and security nothing seems to matter. I lock the door before heading to my bedroom to take a shower and change into some clothes.

An hour and fifteen minutes later I emerge from the bedroom clean and relax. Alice is seated on the couch in a part of cotton shorts and a thin tank top. She looks at my oversized band tee that falls past my knee in amusement. In her lap is a bowl of popcorn. Did I mention how much I love Alice?

Alice laughter rings out into the room like a breath of fresh air. Somehow in my haste to get to the popcorn I made both of us end up on the floor yet none of the popcorn spill. Alice arch a perfect eyebrow as I stuff a fist full of popcorn into my mouth.

"Fat ass," She jabs scrambling to sit on the couch.

"Evil leprechaun," I retort as I situate myself between her legs for the movie.

"I'm glad you're back, Sparkle," Alice comments as she runs a hand through my thick unruly mane.

The morning I am woken to a loud curse, from a male. I'm on my feet in an instant pausing only to grab my glock out of the bedside table. When I round the corner I see a bronzed haired individual hopping on one foot a box lay discarded at his feet. He is lean like a swimmer but there is a certain danger about him. He stops moving when he notices me staring at him holding a gun.

"Where did you come from," He ask his pain momentarily forgotten.

"Out of my room," I point towards the back. Sighing I click the safety on my gun, "So who the fuck are you and why are you in my best friend's home?"

"I'm Edward," He offers a hand that I decline. He nods and step back taking to stuffing his hands into his pockets, "So that's who that room belongs to. Alice never opens it or go in it."

"Privacy," I mummer going past him to the kitchen.

Ali left a note on the counter telling me that Edward is going to stop by with a package and that she should be home around lunch time. I look back at the love sick fool with curiosity. He is shorter than usual guys Ali goes for but not extremely short. He is about 5'10 give or take one inch.

"Don't touch it," I warn without look back to know that he is reaching for my gun.

"Do you always tote a gun," He asks.

I sigh and turn around, "Look dude, I don't know you. So I am not going to answer your questions. Normally I am not this bitchy but it's a morning and I don't do mornings."

"You want me to make you breakfast," He offers giving me a crooked grin.

"What are you? Gay?"

"A guy can cook without being gay," Edward huffs crossing his arms, "Alice, can't cook so I assumed you couldn't either."

Chuckling I bring down a bowl, "Ali, isn't very domesticated in that sense. Got a heart of gold that one but she can't boil water to save her life."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew why she is pushing me away," He wonders outloud.

A part of me doesn't want to chime in my thoughts. Yet, I know the reason why. I peek at him as I lay the bacon in pan and turn the stove on. He seems harmless enough but I haven't seen him with her. Though I got a pretty good idea of who he is from Ali. The girl is head over heel for him.

"She is scared," I tell him looking up from the grits I am stirring, "Ali, doesn't do well when it comes to feelings. As soon as it gets out of her hands she pushes it away to keep from getting hurt. Another reason she is probably pushing you away is because of me. For a long time it has just been us two. Now she has you. She think she has to choose. So she is going to go with familiar."

"Why on earth does she think she has to choose," He muse.

"Because she had to before and she swore she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Look, Edward, Ali isn't like the girls you are probably use to. There isn't just one layer to her there are multiples. Don't give up keep peeling."

He nods his head as I busy myself at the stove. He excuses himself to go put away the package he was brining early. I just so happen to look over and catch a glimpse of the gun in his waistband. Looking down I try and control my emotions. Who has Ali go involved with now? I run a hand through my hair and start fixing out plates.

When Edward comes back I am half way finished with my food. He doesn't say anything besides thank you as he digs into his food. As he eats I look for signs to point me in the right direction. I know Ali wouldn't fuck a cop so that is out of the water. When I first saw him I assumed he was corporate because of the fancy suit but corporate don't carry guns. He looks up perplexed to find my eyes on him. I offer a weak smile before finishing my food.

Edward leaves after he gets done eating. Not soon after that I am dressed in a pair of shorts, a crop top, and a snap back. It feels good to be back on my board. Two feet don't feel right when I am not balanced on a board. Heck, I was skating before I could walk. I weave through the thongs of pedestrians making my way to the police department. But before I can make it the entire way some jerk steps into my path and I can't avoid hitting him.

I collide with a loud thud before falling off my board. Something firm wraps around my wrist keeping me from hitting the hard concrete. Catching my breath I look up into the most gorgeous hazel eyes. The guy has a mass of curly hair that gives him a boyish look. But then he start smirking and any thoughts of boyish is replaced with sexy.

"Careful kid, you don't want to get hurt," The guy says in a deep baritone of a voice.

"Hey, how about you watch where the fuck you're going," I snap at him pulling my hand out of his grip. He looks at me stunned, "And FYI I am not a damn kid!"

Without glancing back at the handsome guy I take off with my board secure under my arm for the police department. These guys waste no time in pissing me off. The lady could have waited till tomorrow or some crap. No, they want to act like this is the first time I have been on probation.

Steward is at the front desk when I breeze through the double doors. He chokes on the donut he was busy shoving down his throat when I wink at him. I smooth my hair down and skip over to him. He looks back for help but no one meets his eye.

"What hell you want Swan," He glowers darkly at me.

"Boss Lady said I was supposed to report here bright and early for a meeting," I tell him looking underneath my nails for dirt.

He clears his throat, "It's fucking noon, Swan. Where the hell have you been?"

"See this is why I don't bother being pleasant. You guys always has some shit to say. If you must know I was eating for the first time in two damn days. Then I skated for an hour to make it here. You want to know anything else jackass," I snarl dropping my pleasant act.

Neither one of us has the chance to say anything since Tori shouts, "Swan, get your ass in this office asap! I should have you locked up on GP."

Steward glares at me as I move past the desk making sure to knock down all the brochures. He curses me out under his breath not loud enough for Tori to hear. Slouching I make my way through the maze of desk to the back corner where Tori office is. She is settled down in a chair her red hair pulled back in a severe bun with her hands cupped around a cup of what I presume to be coffee. Sucking my teeth I straddle the chair meant for me and wait for her to get to it.

"How are you today, Swan," She taps away at her computer after putting the coffee on the desk.

I roll my eyes, "You don't fucking care so I am not responding to that. Lay down the law lady so I can leave this shithole."

"Are you always this vulgar or is this a special reserved for me," Tori asks finally looking at me.

"Just for you sweets. Now hop to it," I bring my hands together for a loud clap much to her displeasure.

"Alright, Swan, here is the deal you should have did five years in the big pen but you friends that look out for you," She tells me.

"Tori, I don't have friends. I have a people that owe me favors," I clear up not liking the fact that she thinks I have links to these people.

"Let's get something straight. You never refer to me as Tori again and I will forget you were late this morning. I am not your friend I am your probation officer," She pauses to make sure I am following her. Then she continues her tirade, "Like I was saying you should have did five off the back but you aren't. Apparently the tape was tamper with so they only could get you with trespassing. So you got to do six months of probation along with anger management classes and you need to find a job. A legal job."

"All for fucking trespassing," I smack the chair fed up with foolery.

"Stop hitting my shit, Swan. Now, since you are on probation that means you take a urine test each week and we will be meeting each week until you find a job. Once you find employment you will only have to check in once a month. That means no drugs for you. If a catch whiff of weed or whatever kids do nowadays I will send you back without a second thought. You can't leave the state without permission. If you fail to check in that's an automatic go to jail free card. Any questions?"

"Were you serious about that class?"

She nods, "You have issues that need to be dealt with. There is class down at the Mason Youth Center every Friday at seven. There is a sheet you sign that shows you went the coordinator will call me every Monday and let me know if you showed so don't think about not going."

"Can I go?"

"After you take a piss," Tori says pushing a plastic cup across her desk towards me.

"Fucking hate pigs," I snap yanking the cup up.

When I get out of the station I relax. Being surrounded by all of those blue jackets was enough to have me break out in hives. They all look at you like you are about to commit the next big crime. It is nerve wrecking to say the very least. Looking down at my phone I send a text to Ali telling her I won't make it to lunch but we can do dinner.

Now I just need a damn job. I haven't held a legal job in four years mainly due to the fact that I always ended up going to jail every couple of months or disappearing. Its bad for business when your employee is unreliable. I rub a hand over my face. I can't go back to jail anytime soon not because of probation but because I made Ali a promise. I told her I would try to stay out of jail for a year.

I finally settle on a bench in a park to think up a plan. Going to the classes won't be a problem I might be able to sweet talk the person into telling Tori I come when I don't. I don't do drugs so the test will be easy to pass. The only thing sending me for a loop is the job thing.

The cutest little boy comes up to me with big blue eyes. I arch an eyebrow since he just looks up at me not saying anything. His eyes are very unforgettable they are navy blue that is really rich. Not dark enough to be mistaken for blue but darken than any other blue I have come across. He has a mop of black hair that hangs in loose curls around his head.

Giving up the silence I lean forward, "Are you lost kid?"

Nothing. The kid just looks up at me with big round eyes. He looks old enough to form simple sentences and understand how to answer them. I think the kid is yanking my chain.

"What do you want? Matter of fact, where is your Mom?"

Again I am met with silence. This is something I do not need today of all days. Its like the universe is meant to throw me a curve ball today.

"You know what a mom is right?"

He doesn't say anything he just rocks on his heels. Great, there is something wrong with him.

"Is your mom shitty too? Well, it seems to be common nowadays. C'mere handsome," I scoop him up making sure my board is secure with strap on my back.

We walk through the park and I make sure everyone can see him. The last thing I want is someone thinking I am kidnapping their kid. We receive passing looks but there is no recognition in their eyes when they see the little boy. Shouldn't a women be screaming by now? I am pretty sure that is the normal response when your child goes missing.

Up ahead there is a guy in a business suit stopping and talking with everyone. He looks a little frazzled and it only seems to get worse by the second. I look down at the little guy in my arms.

"Is that your daddy," Of course he doesn't respond but the guy shouts then starts running towards us.

By the time he has reached us the kid has his face hid in my neck. The guy looks relieved as he spots the kid. He goes to get the kid but I step backwards eyeing him warily. The last thing I need to is be a part of a kidnapping.

"Hand over my son, lady," The guy says in a dark voice.

"How do I know this is your kid," I ask him rubbing the kid back. I think that soothes them or some shit they do it all the time on movies, "What's the color of his eyes?"

"His eyes are blue! Give him over!"

I hug the child closer to me when he holds me tighter, "Look dude you're scaring him so stop screaming. Now, you got to be more specific than that."

"His name is Alec. His eyes are a dark blue most say navy. He has a mole on his left cheek and a tiny scare on the right side of this forehead from when he fell off a slide two months ago," The man informs me looking at me expectantly.

If he is not the father he knows a lot about the child in my arms. I give the kid over watch at how the kid doesn't seem to care that his father has been worried about him. He just seems like his isn't coherent. Alec doesn't seem like a normal kid.

"Thanks. The nanny was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. She was supposed to be putting him in the car but he go away. She lost him in the crowd," What a lousy nanny I hope she gets fired. The man smooth down his sons hair, "Alec must really like you he doesn't normal go with people or than my older brother."

"Uh, I didn't go to him. He came up to me and just looked at me. I was hoping someone recognize him because I didn't want him to meet the cops," I tell him looking at the broken boy. He just seems so lost, "How old is he?"

"Alec is four. He isn't a mute if that is what you are thinking. My ex-wife had him for a while when she brought him back to me he wouldn't talk anymore," The guy sounds really sad.

I suck my teeth, "No offense but she must have fucked him over if he doesn't speak anymore. I'm Isabella but my friends call me Sparkle."

"I'm Jasper. Let's just say that I am glad she hid herself well," He mutters darkly before throwing me a smile.

Alec looks up at me his lips pucker out. I lean forward and tap his nose, "Hey, take my number. If you need a hand with the little guy let me know."

"You don't look like a nanny. You have kids?"

"I'm not a nanny and I have no kids. I just assume that this little guy doesn't take well to others. If you need someone to keep him company just let me know."

He pulls out his cellphone and takes my number, "So can I use this for myself or just for my son."

"Just for the kid," I wink before walking off.


End file.
